The Feel Good Drag
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Shade has finally found her freedom, thanks to Rouge. Requested by "Draca Soubrette". Shade/Rouge


_**"The Feel Good Drag"**_

**_---_**

* * *

"It's over," she murmured, dropping a gold locket that he had given her.

The female echidna's eyes filled up with tears before she began blinking them away. She must be tough; she is tough. She musn't break down and cry, not like this. She couldn't believe it, he threw away his whole relationship for unknown reasons. Now, all she can clutch on to was that (now) worthless gold locket. Shade looked down at the locket and gradually picked it up, clutching it tightly in her hand.

Maybe Knuckles will soon realize that he's been a total idiot and will come running back to her. But she highly doubts that. Shade thinks it's over for good. Again, her eyes are filled up with tears. She tries to blink them away again, but partially failed. A lone tear slid down from her eye, and migrated down to her cheek, then it eventually dropped down to the grass below her knees.

"Crying?" A voice from behind asked.

Shade gasped, quickly wiping the tear streaks off of her cheek, and looked over her shoulder. A beautiful bat stood from behind, a smirk well shown on her face. Shade glares at the bat and answers seriously.

"No."

"I think somebody has," Rouge mused to herself, scanning down at her steel toed boots.

"I don't cry."

"Everyone cries, hon," Rouge explained, "but not everyone is willing to open up. Now, why are you crying?"

Shade didn't say a single word; she just glared at the necklace in her hand. She remembered the promise he made to her: he'll always make her happy, but he broke that promise. Rouge, the cunning, beautiful bat, looked over Shade's shoulder, gazing at the gold locket that lies in her palm. Rouge frowned, feeling sort of sorry for her.

"Relationship problems?"

Shade, suddenly felt angry at the bat, intruding on her miserable thoughts, looked over her shoulder and glared at Rouge.

"Shouldn't you be stealing gems? Why are you even here?"

"Well, I was, but I saw you. It wouldn't kill me to try to cheer up somebody." Shade, not satisfied with her answer, continued to glare at Rouge.

"Well, why do you want to help? What are you getting out of this?" The female echidna impaitiently asked, awaiting for the bat's answer.

"Maybe I'm not expecting something for once," Rouge shot back defensively.

She was a bit offended by this, but she wouldn't show it.

"Well, fine, I just wanted to help you, but I guess I'm not appreciated." The snow-white bat began to walk away.

Shade heard the crunching of the grass when Rouge walked away. The bat was about to spread her wings and fly away. Shade, now feeling a little bad, stood up and shouted:

"Wait!"

The female echidna felt bad for the way she has treated Rouge. Maybe she just did felt like helping after all.

"I'm sorry," Shade apologized, lowering her head down a bit.

Her dreadlocks fell in front of her eyes. She gradually pushed her dreadlocks behind her ear. The beautiful bat smirked, gazed at Shade.

"It's okay. Now, will you tell me what's the matter?"

Shade, now having a cold look on her face, didn't say a word.

"I don't want to talk about it," Shade sighed deeply, her chest heaved out in progress.

"Well, whatever is troubling you, you should just forget about it and enjoy life. Life is too short to be sad," Rouge winked.

And with that, Rouge nodded and walked away, hoping that whatever she said has helped Shade. Deep down though, Rouge could partially tell what was the matter with her. She just didn't want to bring it up, not wanting to upset her. Shade went back to her spot. She gazed down at the lake before her. By now, Rouge gradually looked over her shoulder, looking back at Shade to see what she was doing.

Shade looked at the gold locket in her palm. It felt like a ton in her hand. Shade felt the need to let go of it. With determination flashed in her eyes, she smirked as she chucked the locket into the lake, watching it as it rapidly sunk down to the dirty lake floor. She was free now. She didn't clutch onto that wretched locket anymore.

Now, as Shade has found her freedom, only clutched onto Rouge's words.

_**The End!!**_

* * *

_I have finally completed this. This was requested by Draca Soubrette. I hoped you liked this, and thank you for reading. _


End file.
